Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to a video processing apparatus, a video processing method, and a storage medium each of which is capable of performing control to display both a video, which is to be processed, and annotation information.
Description of the Related Art
In producing content, such as a movie, each of scene videos constituting video content may be composed of a plurality of shot videos (each being a short-duration video serving as a minimum unit of shooting). Then, in the case of shooting each shot video of a particular scene video, shooting is repetitively performed in similar situations, and shot videos obtained by shooting are compared with one another to select shot videos to be finally used, so that the particular scene video can be generated. In such shooting, since a large number of shot videos are obtained by the shooting operation, appending, to each shot video, annotation information for identifying each shot video can contribute to improving convenience for the user.
Furthermore, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-149307 discusses an electronic camera, which allows inputting of data using a pen-shaped instruction device and is capable of displaying the trajectory of an instruction input by the pen-shaped instruction device in a superimposed manner with a captured image.
In the electronic camera discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-149307, although input information associated with a captured image to play back can be confirmed, making a comparison between the captured image to play back and another captured image using input information associated with such another image is not taken into consideration.